


Bronze Tears

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [9]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ can't sleep so he visits Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene for the episode “The Dillinger Print.” This scene takes place after AJ is shot at in the gym and Rick takes him home to calm him down.

_“Couldn’t be could it?”_

 _“Eh?”_

 _“Dillinger.”_

 _“I don’t know. I guess we find out who did this we’ll know if it’s Dillinger.”_

“When we find out who did this, and we will, I don’t care if it’s John Dillinger or Al Capone, he’s gonna be as terrified as I was this afternoon.”

AJ stared blankly ahead of him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

“Don’t worry, he will be.” Rick smiled, his eyes filled with concern.

“You really don’t have to stay up with me, you know.”

“Maybe not, but it helps, doesn’t it?”

He put his hand over Rick’s and squeezed. “It does. Thank you.”

Rick reached with his other hand and stroked his cheek. “It’s nothing you wouldn’t do.”

He turned his head, brushing his lips to Rick’s fingertips.

Rick shuddered and snatched his hand away as if it burned. Then he took a long drink of brandy.

“Are you all right?” AJ stood, taking the glass from his brother’s hand.

“That’s my line, remember?”

He put the glasses on the counter and turned to Rick. “You’re as shaky as I am.”

“No.” Rick stepped back. “We can’t do this.”

“Do what?” AJ slipped his arms round him. “I just—I need—”

“No.” His shook his head furiously.

“Just to sleep Rick, just to have you near me.”

“You’re not playing fair. You think I can do that, be near you and not—I’m not made of stone. And neither are you.” He shoved AJ’s hands away. “Maybe I will go on to bed…by myself.”

“Rick.” It ached so badly, touching him and not touching, having him and not.

“I said no.” He backed away slowly. “Why are you doing this?”

“I just want you near me, just for tonight.”

“Stop looking at me like that, AJ, dammit!” He fumbled with the doorknob before getting it open.

AJ watched as Rick left, shutting the door behind him. God, he was such a fool.

**********

He turned over and glared at the clock. This was no good; he had too much energy. He got out of bed and slipped a robe on over his pajamas. His heart pounded frantically as he made his way through the house and outside. He stood awhile looking at the boat before climbing aboard.

Rick was asleep, which, of course was what any sane man would be doing at four in the morning.

“Rick! Rick! Are you awake?”

His brother mumbled and peered sleepily over his blankets. “I was. Maybe the better question is, why aren’t you?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Take a jog, preferably far away from me.”

AJ shook his head and dropped his robe. Then he crawled into bed. Rick was sleeping in just his boxers.

Rick sighed. “I promised Mom, AJ, I won’t break it.”

“And I won’t make you.” He put his hand on Rick’s chest and pressed close. “I was just thinking how you used to kiss me. How you’d brush your lips against mine. Softly, so it wasn’t a kiss really. Then you would touch my hair, run your fingers through it, rub a few strands between your fingers. You always touch my hair.”

“It’s soft,” he whispered.

“Then you’d bury your face in my neck.”

Rick took a deep breath. “You’d smell like soap and that expensive shampoo you like.”

“I want you so bad. I want you to touch me. You pull me close, your hands under my shirt. They’re so hot against my skin, stroking my sides.” AJ shifted so his groin pressed against Rick’s hip. “Then you kiss me. Ah Rick, your mouth, you taste like brandy and toothpaste and…” He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the sound of Rick’s breathing in the cabin.

“Go on, AJ.” He took the hand AJ had on his chest and squeezed.

“I’m aroused and impatient. I’m ready to beg. You realize that, so you lay me on the bed and straddle me. You’re heavy against my thighs. Oh Rick, please.” He thrust himself against Rick. “You unbutton my shirt, slowly. Why do you tease me?”

Rick brought AJ’s hand to his mouth. His tongue tickled against his palm.

“You kiss my stomach, lick my nipples. I try to touch you but you hold my hands above my head. I want to, why won’t you let me?” AJ could feel his desire unfurling in his belly, spreading warmth.

Rick sighed and kissed his fingers.

“You push my pants down, my underwear, too. Your finger touches the tip of my dick then you bring the wetness to your mouth.” AJ could feel Rick shifting his hips.

“AJ.”

“Yes,” he hissed. “Your tongue, it runs over the head. I try to thrust but you hold down my hips. You bring me close, so close that I’m almost coming. Then you stop. And I sob, please, Rick, please. Then I look in your eyes and I can see how much you love me. God, I can live off of it. I never thought a person could love so much. So I try to tell you with my eyes, how much I love you. Can you, Rick, can you?”

“Yes, you love me. You love me, AJ.”

“You turn me on my stomach. Almost there, Rick. I don’t know where you get the oil but you use a finger and rub my hole with it. Then you slip a finger inside of me and I push back. I want you to hurry because it isn’t enough. Not nearly enough. Hurry, Rick!”

Rick groaned, his hips rising and falling as if…

“Then I feel you push against me. You’re so big, and I can feel you, so deep.” AJ pressed his face into Rick’s shoulder, letting Rick’s hip graze against him. “You thrust and thrust. And, oh, I can feel your chest against my back, your breath hot on my neck. You fit so perfect. Am I tight, Rick? Tight and hot?”

“So tight, so hot,” he moaned.

“I’m so close Rick, so—” He cried out, his orgasm rolling over him like a wave.

“AJ, AJ, please.”

“You… you feel me come,” he panted. “I tighten around you. Can you feel it? Can—”

Rick groaned his name and crushed his hand.

AJ lay there for awhile to calm his breathing before continuing. “Then you’d clean us up with your sheets and pull me close. You’d stroke my back, kiss my mouth, and we’d fall asleep. Rick?”

“We can’t, AJ, it’s—”

“I know, but, Rick, we didn’t have sex. You didn’t break your promise.”

“We did make love, AJ, we did.”

“We make love every minute of every day that we’re together, Rick. We didn’t have sex, we just talked, that’s all. You did not break your promise to her.”

“This isn’t what she meant either.” His tone was harsh but AJ could see the desire in Rick’s eyes.

“I love you..” It wouldn’t solve anything, but he had to say it.

Rick pulled him close, hugging him tight. “I love you, too, but you know you can’t stay here.”

He nodded. “I need to clean up anyway. Rick?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t break your promise. You know that don’t you?”

“I know, I didn’t.” Rick sounded tired, tired and….old. “Now you need to go.”

The walk back seemed longer, the bed, lonelier. He lay there a long time, staring at the shadows on the ceiling and walls, before finally falling asleep.


End file.
